Currently, interconnect structures for integrated circuit (IC) devices may be generally composed of copper. Non-copper metals are being investigated as a replacement material for emerging interconnect structures in order to provide interconnects having improved electrical characteristics such as, for example, improved resistance and/or electromigration relative to copper systems. Deposition of an interconnect metal using a conformal process may result in seams and/or voids being formed in the final interconnect structure. For copper interconnects, the seams and/or voids may be avoided using a bottom-up fill technique such as, for example, electroplating with additives to enable seam and void-free interconnects and reduce the resistance of the resulting copper interconnects by maximizing conducting volume. However, for metals having a higher melting point than copper, electroplating from an aqueous electrolyte may be difficult because the voltage required to deposit such metals may be above a breakdown voltage of the electrolyte and/or suitable additives may not be available. Other techniques to remove seams and/or voids for non-copper interconnect metals may hence be desirable.